Lion's  Legacy:  Lion's  Tail
by Clawizzle
Summary: Lionpaw is tired of being neglected by Firestar and Heatherpaw.  In desperation, he dreams of the Dark Forest and  Tigerstar.  Will he be convinced to destroy Firestar?
1. Exasperation

**Summary: Lionpaw is tired of his life. Meeting Heatherpaw at Gatherings, but being interrupted. Being compared to Brambleclaw. Not getting as many compliments as Hollypaw. Not honoured as much as Jaypaw. Who could call that great? So, in desperation, he seeks out the help of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. They promise he will become something great. Meanwhile, three other cats stir up trouble with him. Read, please!**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: Poppypaw is Poppyleg, Honeypaw is Honeypelt, Cinderpaw is Cinderclaw, Berrypaw is Berryfur, Hazelpaw is Hazeltail, Minnowpaw is Minnowfish, Breezepaw is Breezewing, Harepaw is Hareclaw, Pebblepaw is Pebblestone. and Mousepaw is Mousefrost. **

**LION'S LEGACY**

Lionpaw sighed and flicked his thrush away. "You eat it, Cinderclaw, I'm not hungry."

Cinderclaw rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Lionpaw, you haven't eaten since yesterday. Take a bite. I'm full already." She didn't like Lionpaw's depressed expression. He was worrying her.

"Don't push him, Cinderclaw," Poppyleg told her. "He's been acting awful preoccupied lately. Let him eat when he's hungry. He'll be fine."

Cinderclaw grunted. "I doubt it, but okay, sure." Her voice had a mean edge to it as she mewed, "Bye, Lionpaw, you mouse-brain." Turning to Poppyleg, she added, "Hey, Poppyleg, let's get Brambleclaw and Mousefrost and Brightheart for a hunting patrol!"

Poppyleg grinned. "Okay!" The two sisters ran off together happily. Lionpaw looked low.

"Eat the thrush, Lionpaw," a voice meowed. "Otherwise, you'll get as thin as Boulder." He turned to see Mousefrost. "I don't want to hunt with those cats. I want to talk with you. Okay with you?"

Lionpaw ate the thrush in one bite. "Sure, let's go by the WindClan border."

_Maybe we'll see Heatherpaw there!_

XXX

"So, Lionpaw," Mousefrost began, "has anyone ever said to you, 'you're as great at this as Brambleclaw!' or, 'I'm sure you'll be like Brambleclaw when you grow up!' or, 'if you're lucky, Brambleclaw might compliment you!'?"

"Yeah," Lionpaw replied. "All the time."

"Cats go up to me and say stuff like that to me. Not about Brambleclaw like with you, or Brackenfur like with...Molepaw. They say I'll be like Cloudtail--he's a kittypet, remember." The grey-and-white cat sighed.

"Hello, Lionpaw. Who's your cute friend? Have you come to see me? Oh, how nice!"

Lionpaw nearly clawed his brain out. It was Heatherpaw. She was saying that he was meeting her. She was also saying that Mousefrost was cute. Not good.

"Hi, there, Heatherpaw," purred Mousefrost. "That's your name, right? I'm Mousefrost, ThunderClan warrior. Good afternoon. Oh, is Lionpaw your..._friend_?"

"No," spat Lionpaw. "Heatherpaw, this is a new warrior from our Clan. His siblings are Berryfur and Hazeltail. He is a very nice young warrior. He was born to Daisy and Smokey, two horseplace cats. Remember them?"

"Yes." Heatherpaw nodded eagerly. "So, cute friend, you were born to Daisy and Smokey, eh? Nice. ...Lionpaw's not my _friend_ friend, just my _acquaintance_ friend. Know what I'm saying, cute friend?"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes at "cute friend". "Y'know, like Minnowfish is your _acquaintance_ friend." Lionpaw liked to play around with how Mousefrost liked Minnowfish a lot. Mousefrost, in return, cuffed him over the ear.

"She's just pretty. I don't exactly...er...know her, even."

"Ah." Heatherpaw smiled. "You know me, though, right, cute friend?"

"Ugh," grunted Lionpaw.

"Well, yeah..." murmured Mousefrost, looking away.

"Right!" chirped Heatherpaw. "Then I'll see you later, Lionpaw and cute friend!"

"Why later?"

"HEATHERPAW! Did that rabbit kill you, or what?" yowled a voice. Breezewing was waiting impatiently for her, along with Hareclaw.

"Sorry, Breezewing, Hareclaw, I found a ThunderClan warrior on our territory," she called back.

"Was it Leafpool, by any chance?"

"Is Leafpool ginger?"

"No."

"Then no. I think he's Brambleclaw's son. Leopardpaw or something."

"Lionpaw, you mouse-brain," Breezewing.

"Ah, Breezewing, give her some slack, she wouldn't know. It's not like Lionpaw would tell her his name anyway. C'mon, Heatherpaw, Onestar said that Tornear wanted us to go hunting," Hareclaw mewed seriously.

Heatherpaw flicked her tail in agreement and followed the two warriors back to camp.

"C'mon, Mousefrost," Lionpaw whispered as the three WindClan cats walked. "We got some discussing to do back at camp."

The two ThunderClan warriors fled, their tails trailing behind them.


	2. Sleepiness

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Note: Has anyone else noticed that Owlwhisker was OwlFEATHER in Twilight, but then became Owlwhisker in Sunset?**

**Oh, and I forgot to add: Ashfoot retired. Tornear's the deputy now.**

**Also, I do know that Breezewing is younger than Heatherpaw (about Hollypaw's/Jaypaw's/Lionpaw's age), but she had an accident with a Twoleg monster so she isn't a warrior yet, and Breezewing learned quickly so Onestar made him a warrior a bit early.  
**

**  
**

Heatherpaw glared at Tornear as the tabby warrior told her that she shouldn't have bothered with Lionpaw. 

"He's an apprentice. Give him some slack, Heatherpaw, he can't kill Onestar, okay? Just calm down and go hunting with Hareclaw," Tornear mewed.

"Why Hareclaw, for StarClan's sake? Why not Breezewing?" She regretted saying the words as soon as they came out. "Oops," she muttered as Tornear nodded.

"Okay. BREEZEWING! WANNA HUNT WITH HEATHERPAW TODAY?" Tornear yowled obnoxiously. Every cat in the clearing looked at Breezewing. Breezewing lashed his tail.

"Tell me why," the young warrior spat.

"'Cause she wanted you to, Breezewing," Tornear told him sweetly as Breezewing came to stand beside him. Hareclaw and Kestrelpaw stifled giggles. Breezewing narrowed his eyes at Heatherpaw. She could feel the tension crackling in the air as Breezewing sighed.

"Why not? She's just an apprentice, though, so let's take Weaselfur with us."

Tornear's head turned sharply to look at Breezewing. "Oh, no, you don't. Weaselfur has a cut in his paw, and he said he was hunting with _you_ when he got it. I'm suspicious of you, Breezewing. Oh, OWLWHISKER! WHITETAIL! HUNTING PATROL!" he called to Owlwhisker and Whitetail, two WindClan warriors.

Whitetail, Hareclaw and Kestrelpaw's mother, strode over to Tornear and Breezewing. "Let's take Hareclaw instead of Breezewing, Tornear. I don't trust him."

The deputy nodded. "Sure. HARECLAW! CHANGE OF PLANS! COME HUNTING WITH HEATHERPAW, PLEASE!" Breezewing rolled his eyes. Heatherpaw kept her gaze fixed on the younger smokey black tomcat. His handsome shape and nice-looking fur made her think, _Let's keep Breezewing on the patrol! He's almost as cute as that warrior I met yesterday!_

_ No, no, no, Heatherpaw! Breezewing is not cute! Neither is Mousefrost! Or Lionpaw! If anybody's cute, it's Hareclaw! No, wait, he's not cute, either, Heatherpaw!_

Heatherpaw shook her head to rid her mind of these thoughts. She followed after Owlwhisker and Whitetail, leading the way for Hareclaw. Trying to make conversation, she began, "So, Hareclaw. Are you a good hunter?" She already knew that he was, because Lionpaw was a good hunter, and so was Mousefrost, and so was Breezewing, so she decided that cute cats were good hunters. She wouldn't have known already because Tornear almost never let her go on patrols with him, and Ashfoot had retired soon after Jaypaw saved Breezewing, then Breezepaw, and Lionpaw from the pit.

Hareclaw was older than her by 2 moons. So was Kestrelpaw, Barkface's apprentice. Hareclaw had been made a warrior before Breezewing. Hareclaw was the oldest of the new warriors. Kestrelpaw wasn't a full medicine cat yet. Breezewing had been made a warrior a couple weeks ago, and he already acted like he was an arrogant version of Onestar. Arrogant he was, yes, but not Onestar. He was more of an arrogant version of his father, Crowfeather. Heatherpaw didn't especially like Crowfeather. He was Nightcloud's mate and Heatherpaw's mentor, and nobody in WindClan trusted him.

"Heatherpaw? Heatherpaw? Heatherpaw! Hello, Heatherpaw!" meowed an impatient voice. The tabby apprentice looked up. "Oh...hi. It's you, Hareclaw. Thank StarClan, I thought it might be Breezewing!"

Hareclaw laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you did! C'mon, Whitetail's scented ThunderClan! Let's go chase 'em down!"

"Okay!" Heatherpaw replied eagerly. This was a great day! Chasing ThunderClan cats, patrolling with Hareclaw--

Wait. "Weren't we supposed to hunt?" she asked Whitetail. Hareclaw's mother nodded, but shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Hunting patrols can fight ThunderClan cats, too, you know." Amusement twinkled in Whitetail's eye.

Heatherpaw nodded. Her eyes were beginning to droop, she realised. She began to fall, to collapse. She dreamed of a face, Hareclaw's face, telling her to keep moving on, but Lionpaw's face told her to dream, and so did Mousefrost's face. She realised that she was entering a forest with no stars to keep her path lighted. She was on her own now. A massive tabby figure grinned.

"HEATHERPAW, WAKE UP!" yowled Hareclaw, his voice full of worry and frustration.

"Huh? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Oops, sorry. I got tired. I'd better go back to camp and rest." She knew from Lionpaw's stories that she had seen Tigerstar, but it didn't bother Heatherpaw. It was just a dream.


	3. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: Oh, yeah...Thornclaw died. Poor him. Rowanclaw killed him (don't worry, he died too). Oh, and also, I'm assuming Frostfur's mate was Lionheart.  
**

Mousefrost flinched as the ginger apprentice bit his ear. "Lionpaw, stop. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing," growled Lionpaw. "What's wrong with _you? _Great StarClan, do you want to be called "cute friend" at the Gathering? Go and tell her to stop it! Right now!"

Mousefrost sighed. "Look, Lionpaw, it's not my fault. Do you honestly want to risk me or Heatherpaw getting caught by someone? Breezewing? Hareclaw? Or even Crowfeather?"

"I don't care! You go get Brackenfur and Squirrelflight and casually stroll over to WindClan territory! Pull her aside and tell her to stop, okay?!"

"Why them? Why not..." Mousefrost paused... "Leafpool?"

Lionpaw spat. "What's so great about _her_? Just take Brackenfur and Squirrelflight and ask if they want to hunt with you! Are you scared, Mousefrost? StarClan! I'll go with you, then. Cancel out Squirrelflight."

Mousefrost lashed his tail. "Sure, sure, pick on me. Okay, you and Brackenfur and I will hunt near the WindClan border. A WindClan patrol will ambush of. It will include Heatherpaw and Hareclaw and possibly another warrior. You and I corner Heatherpaw while Brackenfur takes on the others. No, wait, you'll help Brackenfur. That good enough for you, Lionpaw?"

"Yes, yes, sure, sure. BRACKENFUR! MOUSEFROST AND I WANT TO GO HUNTING WITH YOU!" Lionpaw called. The golden-brown tabby sighed.

"Yes, Lionpaw! I'll be there in a minute! May Sorreltail join us?"

Sorreltail, who was sharing tongues with Brackenfur, glared at her mate. "Quiet, Brackenfur. I need to feed Ivykit and Fishkit, remember?"

Ivykit and Fishkit were Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits. Poppyleg and Cinderclaw, two out of three of their sisters, often visited them, but Honeypelt, the mate of the late Thornclaw, paid little or no attention to them, especially since Thornclaw died. Oddly enough, Mousefrost thought, Honeypelt did not hate Rowanclaw, Thornclaw's killer and a dead ShadowClan cat. Blackstar was furious at Firestar for letting Rowanclaw die. Rowanclaw was almost made deputy when Russetfur caught an illness, but then Littlecloud found the herbs to cure her.

Poor Honeypelt, Mousefrost thought. Expecting kits who have no living father. ThunderClan live in sad times.

"Well, Mousefrost?" came the sharp voice of Sorreltail. She was not coming, but she evidently expected him to follow Brackenfur and Lionpaw as they disappeared into the undergrowth. Mousefrost grinned stupidly and lumbered off to follow the two cats.

"I can't keep up," he complained as Brackenfur and Lionpaw charged through the woods. "You're too fast. Slow down."

"Don't tell us what to do. You're not the Brambleclaw here, okay?" Lionpaw snapped. Mousefrost sighed. Lionpaw would never learn.

"Oh, so you are, then?"

"Well, he is Brambleclaw's son, Mousefrost. Plus, he's a lot like his father, right, Lionpaw?" Brackenfur mewed.

"No," Lionpaw and Mousefrost responded simultaneously. Brackenfur rolled his eyes.

"My father was a brave warrior called Lionheart. A lot of cats compared me to him. I didn't like it. You know what, though? I..." Mousefrost didn't listen to the rest of the story. He just gazed at the plants and leaves. He was an unusually slow warrior, though not too large. He just had short, stubby legs like most kittypets or horseplace cats did.

BUMP!

"Who was that?" Mousefrost hissed irritably. Facing him was a pretty grey tabby she-cat with eyes the colour of heather. Heatherpaw. Wow. She was pretty.

Her eyes softened. "Oh, hi, cu--" seeing Brackenfur, she stopped. "Greetings, Mousefrost, what brings you to WindClan territory?"

"WindClan territory?" asked Mousefrost, confused.

"Yes, duh, and you are trespassing, Mousefrost, Lionpaw, Brackenfur," Whitetail growled. Hareclaw, Heatherpaw, and Owlwhisker nodded in agreement. Heatherpaw, though, dipped her head to the three, and Whitetail did the same.

"Okay," Brackenfur replied. "C'mon, you two, let's get off and go tell Firestar that we went too far and we couldn't find any prey."

"Let's not," was Lionpaw's first reaction. He jumped on Hareclaw angrily. Hareclaw let out a screech of fury as the apprentice attacked. Whitetail, surprised, turned tail and ran back to tell Onestar, Tornear, Barkface, and Kestrelpaw.

Mousefrost circled Heatherpaw, mewing softly, "Stop calling me "cute friend", okay? Lionpaw hates it, and someone might get suspicious." His tone was calm, but firm and honest, his eyes boring into her pretty grey fur.

"Sure, cu--oops." Raising her voice, she hissed loudly, "Okay, Mousefrost, if you want me to, I'll attack first! You'll see, I'll kill you!"

"NO, YOU WON'T!" yowled Mousefrost, Lionpaw, and Brackenfur. Owlwhisker still fought Brackenfur, but Hareclaw purred, "Let her. There's no reason to stop her."

Brackenfur sent him back to camp, yowling in pain.

Owlwhisker flicked his tail at Heatherpaw. She understood. Mousefrost watched as the outmatched WindClan warriors ran away.

"Call themselves warriors," Lionpaw snorted.

"That's enough, young apprentice," Brackenfur snapped. "Tomorrow, at dawn, you, Ashfur, Firestar, and I will have a little talk. Mousefrost, you are not required to come unless you have something to say about Lionpaw's actions today."

With that, the warrior whipped around and headed back to ThunderClan territory.

Still limping, Lionpaw snarled, "Good work, _mouse-brain_." He followed Brackenfur back to camp. Mousefrost sighed. His lungs, his brain, his body, they were all tired. He lay down and immediately fell fast asleep.

_"And so, in your desperation, you come to me..."_

XXX

Mousefrost blinked himself awake. He was in Barkface's den at the WindClan camp. Huh?

Kestrelpaw meowed to a brown tom, "He's awake, Barkface. I think he's half-paralysed with fear."

"Understandable," Barkface answered. "He's in WindClan territory. What's your name, warrior?"

"Mousefrost," he croaked. He was so exhausted. He needed some more rest.

"Do you want us to nurse you back to energy, or can you make it home alone?"

"I can do it."

However, when Mousefrost tried to stand up, he fell back down again.

"Hmm," Barkface muttered. "Scars on his face."

"Heatherpaw claims he looked fine at the border skirmish," Kestrelpaw offered.

"Exhaustion. Confusion, too. Must've thought he was fighting a weasel."

"I hope not," meowed Weaselfur, whose paw had been hurt badly, "'cause I've got some new scratches, too."


	4. Sinisterness

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: Just so y'all know, last chapter Mousefrost fell asleep in WindClan territory. ThunderClan didn't know until it was too late. They were scared to bring him to Leafpool's den, so WindClan got him instead. Also, Dapplepaw is now Dapplepelt. Oh, and when Pouncepaw says "I bet you Pebblestone"...she and Dapplepelt both kinda like him, so they're both competing for him. (Just so y'all know, Willowpaw knows that Mothwing doesn't believe, but the rest of RiverClan still don't.)**

**Make sure to vote Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Mousefrost, or Minnowfish for the POV of the next chapter!  
**

"You lost me my prey!" 

"Oh, cut it out, Minnowfish," growled Pouncepaw, a black apprentice whose sister, Dapplepelt, was hunting with him. "It's not my fault you missed that fish."

Dapplepelt cuffed Pouncepaw over the ear. "It might not've been your fault, Pouncepaw, but I'm sure Minnowfish would like an apology from you? Of course, Minnowfish will apologise, too..."

Minnowfish lashed her tail. "Stop it, Dapplepelt, I'll be fine. She doesn't need to apologise to me. She just needs to catch me a piece of prey."

"First you have to apologise, Minnowfish!"

"Never," she hissed. The black apprentice crouched down low. "You'll never make me, mouse-brain."

Dapplepelt rolled her eyes. "StarClan, you act like an apprentice still!"

"You're not the one to determine that," snapped the black warrior. "I'm older than you are, Dapplepelt."

"Age doesn't matter," Pouncepaw countered. "Experience and knowledge do."

"Ah, yes, but you get experienced and full of knowledge when you're older, Pouncepaw."

Dapplepelt rolled her eyes. Again. "STOP!"

The two squabbling she-cats glared at her, but their argument ceased to exist. "C'mon, Pouncepaw," Minnowfish grunted. "We've got enough. Leopardstar will wonder."

"Just one fish," Dapplepelt snapped. "Hunt some more."

"How many times do I have to tell you, YOU'RE NOT THE LEOPARDSTAR HERE!!"

"All right then, Leopardstar," growled Pouncepaw. "What do we do?"

"The next three fish we get, we head back and ask Mistyfoot what _separate _patrols we should go on." She stressed the word 'separate' to make it clear they should go on separate patrols to cool their moods down.

Dapplepelt flicked her tail as a fish came by. She held her paw high and back. As it swam near, she swiped at it. It almost got away, but she hooked it firmly with her claw. As she dragged the fish out of the river, Pouncepaw chuckled.

"Just one fish, eh?" she mewed. "I can catch two!" She did one, but never got the two.

Minnowfish yawned. "Let's get back, guys. It's getting cold out here."

"Cold?" asked Dapplepelt. "StarClan, Minnowfish, it's green-leaf! Pouncepaw, take Minnowfish to Mothwing, please. She might be feeling a chill."

"No, Dapplepelt, I can feel it too. It's not leaf-bare cold. It's the cold that sends a chill down your spine and makes you think, 'Something sinister is out there, I know it'. It's not a very pleasant feeling, you know."

"Exactly," chirped Minnowfish. "It's rather...foreboding, more. C'mon, let's go back to camp, Dapplepelt. We can tell Mothwing and Leopardstar about this."

"Good idea," Pouncepaw purred. "It's getting me scared."

"Fine, fine," Dapplepelt sighed. "We'll go back, and we'll tell Mothwing and Leopardstar about it. That good?"

"Definitely," meowed the two apprentices simultaneously.

XXX

"So anyway," Willowpaw finished, "Crookedstar and Oakheart and Mudfur said that _Stars will disappear, a lion will choose for a tiger, the heather shall shelter a hare and flow with the breeze, and a mouse will reject a black fish._ I think I have it figured out, but I'm not sure yet, so I won't tell you exactly what I think."

That's what Minnowfish heard before entering Leopardstar's den. _Must be Willowpaw reciting one of those prophecies again._ Her blood turned cold at two words: black and fish. She was black, and her name was "Minnowfish"! She slowly entered the den.

Leopardstar dipped her head to the young warrior. "Well, Willowpaw, it looks like Minnowfish wants to say something. Please leave."

"No, thank you, Leopardstar," Minnowfish intervened. "I want Willowpaw to listen."

"Oh?" meowed Leopardstar. "Well, all right. Willowpaw, stay."

"Leopardstar, while Dapplepelt, Pouncepaw, and I were hunting, Pouncepaw and I felt a chill run through our spine."

"That's ridiculous!" Willowpaw meowed. "It's green-leaf!"

"Not that type of chill. It was a sinister chill. It wasn't very pleasant, anyhow."

Willowpaw paused. "Oh, I know! You were feeling the stars disappear. That's it. Nothing more. Don't worry, just sleep in your den tonight."

"I never sleep out in the open, though," Minnowfish pointed out.

"Good. Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, any inside views on Minnowfish's 'chill'? Or is this meeting finished?" Willowpaw was just an apprentice, but she acted like a full-grown medicine cat already. Minnowfish wondered, not for the first time, why Willowpaw delivered all of StarClan's signs to Leopardstar and Mistyfoot.

"Wrapped up. Thank you, Willowpaw, Minnowfish," Leopardstar replied seriously.

"Oh, and Minnowfish, you're on patrol with Pebblestone and Blackclaw. Make sure to tell Pouncepaw that she, Voletooth, and Beechfur will be hunting by the gourge while I take Dapplepelt, Reedwhisker, and Mosspelt out hunting near the ThunderClan border," Mistyfoot told Munnowfish once they were out of the den. Pouncepaw and Dapplepelt heard this, and grinned.

Pouncepaw teased, "I bet you Pebblestone my patrol will take back more prey than yours!"

Minnowfish chuckled when she saw Dapplepelt roll her eyes again.


	5. Gathering  The  First

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: By the way, ThunderClan know about Minnowfish/Pebblestone/Dapplepelt/Breezewing because Lionpaw and Mousefrost often cross the borders. So everyone knows, yes, I did change Tawnypelt's mate. I know it's Rowanclaw, but that is a stupid pairing because Rowanclaw hated her the most, and he's dead, too, m'kay?**

**Ratpaw is Blackstar's apprentice, Cricketpaw is Russetfur's apprentice, Spicepaw is Oakfur's apprentice, Patchpaw is Owlwing's apprentice, and Pantherpaw is Tawnypelt's apprentice.**

**Shadepaw is Voletooth's apprentice.**

**Also, Mousefrost came back from WindClan territory. **

**Okay, so, no one voted yet...so Lionpaw won since the story is about him!**

** Vote Heatherpaw, Mousefrost, or Minnowfish for the next chapter!  
**

**  
**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" 

Great, thought Lionpaw. A meeting. Ooh, wait! Maybe Hollypaw and I will get our warrior names! Then Firestar can announce five new warriors at the Gathering, whenever that is!

"Wake up, Lionpaw," growled Foxpaw. "Firestar's calling us to the Gathering. Hopefully we'll get to go, right?"

"Right," Lionpaw meowed, grinning.

Once ThunderClan had assembled themselves beneath the Highledge, Firestar continued, "The cats going to the Gathering will be: myself, Brambleclaw, Berryfur, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Dustpelt, Hazeltail, Cloudtail, Ashfur, Lionpaw, Spiderleg, Mousefrost, Stormfur, Birchfall, Greystripe, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Ferncloud, and Longtail. Sandstorm, you take Brightheart and Sorreltail on a patrol. Brackenfur and Whitewing will be in charge of camp."

Lionpaw saw Jaypaw's eyes light up and chest puff out. Jaypaw got to go to the Gathering with him! The new warriors and the new apprentices were going as well. Lionpaw looked at the cats staying. Sandstorm, Honeypelt, Cinderclaw, Brackenfur, Poppyleg, Brightheart, Sorreltail, Brook, Whitewing, Hollypaw, Squirrelflight, Daisy, Mousefur, and Millie. Wow! ThunderClan was huge.

Lionpaw saw Mousefrost's eager eyes, his smile widening. _Does Mousefrost want to see Minnowfish, or does he just want to go to the Gathering?_ Another thought chilled his blood.

_Or does he want to see Heatherpaw?_

XXX

Firestar, Brambleclaw, Berryfur, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Dustpelt, Hazeltail, Cloudtail, Ashfur, Lionpaw, Spiderleg, Mousefrost, Stormfur, Birchfall, Greystripe, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Ferncloud, and Longtail were the last cats to arrive at the Gathering.

ShadowClan had brought Blackstar, Ratpaw, Russetfur, Cricketpaw, Littlecloud, Oakfur, Spicepaw, Smokefoot, Tawnypelt, Pantherpaw, Cedarheart, Patchpaw, and Boulder. Brambleclaw told him that Ratpaw, Cricketpaw, Spicepaw, Patchpaw, and Pantherpaw were Tawnypelt's kits. From the look of them, Lionpaw could tell that Blackstar was the father. ShadowClan looked rather calm this Gathering.

Wait, ShadowClan even existed?

Lionpaw shook his pelt. He had forgotten that ShadowClan existed. They hadn't even raised a whisker since the last Gathering, the day after Rowanclaw and Thornclaw died.

From RiverClan came Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, Mothwing, Willowpaw, Blackclaw, Reedwhisker, Beechfur, Shadepaw, Dapplepelt, Minnowfish, Pebblestone, Dawnflower, and Stonestream.

The WindClan cats there were Onestar, Tornear, Barkface, Hareclaw, Breezewing, Heatherpaw, Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, and Ashfoot. Quite an assortment of cats. Oh, wait, Webfoot was there, too. They looked very angry.

Firestar stepped forwards first. "CATS OF ALL CLANS! Tonight, we gather under the full moon in peace! We are at a Gathering, and the treaty will be kept!" Yowls of agreement sounded through the air. "Blackstar, would you like to begin?"

Smugly, Blackstar meowed, "No, Firestar. It's all right. Onestar can begin."

The ShadowClan leader stepped back slyly. Onestar dipped his head to Blackstar before meowing firmly, "Prey is plentiful. WindClan are strong and healthy. Harepaw and Breezepaw have become Hareclaw and Breezewing. We fare well." He gazed at the ThunderClan cats, especially Mousefrost. The horseplace cat shrunk back in fear.

"ThunderClan trespassed on our territory yesterday!" Onestar snapped. Firestar, Brackenfur, Mousefrost, and Lionpaw all bowed their heads as the WindClan leader continued, "A warrior fell asleep, confused, on our territory. He dreamed he was fighting something, and scratched his face. Whitetail and Kestrelpaw took him back, but I would like you all to know that WINDCLAN IS NOT PART OF THUNDERCLAN! WE ARE WINDCLAN!"

ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan gave nods of approval. ThunderClan scowled and spat insults at the still-furious Onestar.

"How the warriors fight," murmured a voice. Lionpaw turned to see a ShadowClan she-cat talking to a WindClan elder. Webfoot, the elder, nodded.

"When I was an apprentice, ThunderClan never trespassed," he replied.

"When I was an apprentice, my father was the leader. He was a little too fierce, but he gave ThunderClan what they deserved for taking in kittypets. However, he also gave WindClan quite a beating as well."

Lionpaw realised that the ShadowClan cat was Tawnypelt. Her father had been a murderer! Who was she to say that he was all great--

_Ah, but you have Tigerstar in your blood, too, Lionpaw._

Lionpaw blinked. Strange.

Leopardstar began to speak. "Minnowpaw, Pebblepaw, and Dapplepaw are now Minnowfish, Pebblestone, and Dapplepelt. Also...Willowpaw has had a sign!"

The clearing turned silent.

Eyes turned slowly to Willowpaw.

"Crookedstar, Oakheart, and Mudfur told me that, '_Stars will disappear, a lion will choose for a tiger, the heather shall shelter a hare and flow with the breeze, and a mouse will reject a black fish_'." The apprentice took a deep breath. "That's all." The pale grey she-cat stepped back.

"Why didn't it come to Mothwing?" asked Kestrelpaw.

"Hush," whispered Barkface.

"Yeah, why?" asked Brackenfur.

"StarClan have their reasons for things," Willowpaw meowed. "I don't know why. I think Mothwing was treating Voletooth's cold while I was asleep."

"Let's close the subject," shouted Jaypaw. Leafpool looked surprised, and Lionpaw mirrored her look.

"Good idea," offered Leafpool, quickly recovering.

"Well, Firestar?" called Webfoot. Tawnypelt cuffed him over the ear for being so impatient.

"Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw have become Berryfur, Hazeltail, and Mousefrost. Foxkit has been apprenticed to Whitewing as Foxpaw, and Icekit has been apprenticed to Sandstorm as Icepaw. Prey is running well." The flame-coloured tom stepped back.

Blackstar raised his head to speak. "Ratpaw was apprenticed to myself, Cricketpaw was apprenticed to Russetfur, Spicepaw was apprenticed to Oakfur, Pantherpaw was apprenticed to Tawnypelt, and Patchpaw was apprenticed to Owlwing. Ivypaw has become Ivyflower," the big white cat mewed carelessly. Jumping off of the Great Oak, he added, "This Gathering is over."

Lionpaw was stunned. The moon was still at its full height, and the ginger cat had not gotten a chance to talk to anybody. Firestar glared at ShadowClan as they left. "Wait," the leader called/

"ThunderClan want WindClan to know that we are sorry. Brackenfur says that Lionpaw provoked the fight." Lionpaw felt his heart beat quickly as everyone looked at him with interest. Uh-oh, he though.

"However," snarled Firestar, "it is clear that your warriors caused him to provoke you. Please, we are sorry that Mousefrost fell asleep on your territory."

"Now apologise, Onestar!" yowled Dapplepelt.

"Shut up," growled Onestar.

"Onestar! Firestar! You heard Blackstar," meowed Leopardstar. "This Gathering is _over_."

As WindClan left, Lionpaw looked wistfully at Heatherpaw one more time before sighing and following Firestar home.


	6. Desperation

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: After Chapter 8, I'll make an Allegiances for you people.**

**Again, no votes yet, so Mousefrost won.**

**Vote Heatherpaw/Minnowfish for Chapter 7!  
**

**  
**

"Mousefrost!" called an impatient voice. It was Brambleclaw's. Mousefrost sighed. Not again. 

"Sandstorm wants you," the deputy growled. Mousefrost rolled his eyes. Sandstorm again. What was it this time?!

He padded over to Sandstorm. She looked up and gave him a nod. "So...Brambleclaw chose you? I would've preferred Cloudtail or Dustpelt or Brightheart, but you'll do. All you have to do is train Icepaw for me. Firestar wants me to go hunting with him, Hollypaw, Brackenfur and Ashfur. Whitewing, Foxpaw, Birchfall, and Lionpaw will be with you and Icepaw, all right? Good."

"Sandstorm! Does Mousefrost understand yet?" yowled Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar! Coming!" Glaring at Mousefrost, she added, "Train Icepaw _well_. Maybe you'll get one of Honeypelt's kits."

Mousefrost lashed his tail. Oh, well. At least he could be around Lionpaw.

"Birchfall! Mousefrost! Lionpaw! Icepaw! Let's go!"

Mousefrost sighed. Whitewing was, actually, a bit like Whitetail from WindClan; impatient but wise, fierce but loyal.

He padded after Whitewing, Foxpaw, Birchfall, and Lionpaw. Trying to get near his friend, he began in a whisper, "Hey, Lionpaw!"

"What?" snapped Lionpaw quietly.

"Please...please don't be upset about Heatherpaw. It's not my fault she calls me "cute friend". So...you can still like her, because I don't, right?"

"Yeah, I know," purred Lionpaw playfully. "You like Minnowfish instead. ...Listen, I don't like her."

"See?" whispered Mousefrost. "...No, I don't like Minnowfish. Still, if I did, it would be perfect, 'cause you're apprentices, and we're warriors!"

"I'm glad we don't like them. It would be forbidden like."

"Forbidden like?"

"Yeah. Forbidden like."

"Very peculiar," Whitewing mewed.

"What is?" asked Lionpaw curiously. She was walking at the rear of the patrol now. They were right in front of her.

"Forbidden like." Her tone was soft, though, so Birchfall and Icepaw and Foxpaw didn't hear.

Mousefrost hissed. "Are you telling us that you've been listening to our whole conversation?" he snapped. He couldn't believe it. Just what he needed--an older warrior to know about the two cats' forbidden likes! Both of them tried to hide it, but both of them knew that the other really did like the cat in question. Now Whitewing would tell Firestar--or even worse, Brambleclaw! Or maybe Greystripe!

...That wouldn't be so bad, actually. Greystripe would understand.

"Don't tell," snarled Lionpaw angrily.

"Most of your conversation I did hear, at the least. No, I won't tell, you two. Still, watch yourselves. Make sure that those forbidden likes of yours don't turn into forbidden love."

Lionpaw wanted to yowl furiously at his second cousin, Mousefrost could tell. The grey-and-white tom wanted to do the same. They couldn't help it if they fell in love with the she-cats they liked! Mousefrost and Lionpaw both kept their tempers cool, however.

"Here's where we train," Birchfall announced, stopping in a small clearing.

"Okay," grumbled Lionpaw. Ashfur had taken him here hundreds of times. No surprise. "That was helpful."

"Now Lionpaw, don't be sarcastic," teased Icepaw. Foxpaw grinned at the ginger cat knowingly.

"How ya doin'?" he asked. Mousefrost rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

XXX

"Good try, Icepaw, only you missed me," Mousefrost pointed out.

"Right. I could tell." The white apprentice was still trying to get this move right.

"Just aim for where I am, then leap where you think I'd go if you leapt where I am now."

"Wha?" she asked. Mousefrost sighed. Icepaw was difficult. Whitewing and Foxpaw had things running smoothly. Naturally, it was in Whitewing's blood to be a good mentor, and Foxpaw, though not skilled in hunting, fighting, swimming, running, or thinking, was a quick learner.

Birchfall was having trouble explaining things to Lionpaw, but Lionpaw understood everything he said.

Mousefrost tried again. "Okay, Icepaw. Watch me do it." He crouched down low and directed his body at her. "See? I'm aiming for you. Now, if I leap, you'll run away, right? So I don't leap where you are. I leap--_like this_." He pounced on the air where she would go. Sure enough, she went there. He landed on top of his apprentice.

"Get it now?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," Icepaw mewed. Without warning, she flung herself where Mousefrost would go. The replacement mentor was caught.

"All right, let me up now." She did so. Almost immediately, he pinned her down. His claws sunk into her shoulders. She yowled in pain and threw him off of her. Now pinning _him_ down, Icepaw grinned with satisfaction.

Mousefrost went limp. Icepaw took her claws off of him. "...Mousefrost?"

He surged upwards and connected with her scruff, flinging her across the clearing. "Never fall for that, Icepaw," he purred.

Icepaw got up and glared at him, then limped back to camp. Horrible realisation struck Mousefrost.

Had he upset or hurt Icepaw?


	7. Unsureness

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: Okay...again, no votes, but I want to get this chapter up before I go on a 15-day vacation.**

**Heatherpaw won because she's cool like that.**

**Dapplekit is a kit, okay? She was born after the Gathering.  
**

**  
**

Breezewing drew his tail alongside Heatherpaw's flank. "C'mon," he whispered softly. "Let's go to the ThunderClan border to hunt." 

"Why the ThunderClan one?" Heatherpaw spat bitterly.

"Why the mean tone?" asked Breezewing curiously. "It'll be fun, I promise you!"

"Well...okay, sure, but tell Tornear first."

Breezewing glared at her, but went to tell Tornear. Heatherpaw saw the deputy wink at her. She shifted paws uncomfortably. What was Breezewing up to? Did Breezewing want something with her? Or was he just wanting to hunt?

XXX

As Breezewing and Heatherpaw got closer and closer to the ThunderClan border, Heatherpaw got more worried and more worried. What if Lionpaw turned up? Worse--what if cute friend (Mousefrost) turned up? Breezewing would tell Onestar! Or worse--Crowfeather! ...Nah, Crowfeather wouldn't be worse...or worse, Nightcloud!

Heatherpaw took a deep breath, faced Breezewing, and mewed, "Breezewing, why didn't we take another warrior hunting? What if ThunderClan attack?"

"They won't! I took us here 'cause I know it's safe," Breezewing growled. "Now, let's hunt." Chasing after a rabbit, he caught it in no time and brought it back to her. "Share?"

"Why do you want it to be safe? We should've taken another warrior with us." Heatherpaw paused, then frowned. "Why didn't Tornear warn us to?...Why should I share? Let's bring the rabbit back to camp like the code says we should."

Breezewing bit his lip. "Ummm...he did, but oh, well. Hey, c'mon, Heatherpaw, we're not on hunting patrol!"

"Well...okay." Heatherpaw bit into the rabbit. "Why did you want to share with me anyway? You looked interested in Dapplekit."

"Because..." Breezewing trailed off. "No, I don't like Dapplekit! Look, I'm a warrior. She's a kit! Oh, Heatherpaw, please!"

"Please what?" Heatherpaw was padding across the border. No, not padding. Storming. "I'm going where I belong. Hareclaw and you and Onestar and Crowfeather and Tornear and Nightcloud and Whitetail and Dapplekit and Kestrelpaw and Weaselfur and the rest of WindClan don't understand. ThunderClan do. Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Mousefrost; they understand."

Breezewing stiffened when Heatherpaw said, 'Leafpool'. Hareclaw and Kestrelpaw and Heatherpaw didn't know about Leafpool and Crowfeather. Nightcloud had told him about it, with help from Crowfeather himself. He narrowed his eyes at "Mousefrost", but decided she had just picked random warriors. He relaxed.

"Quit it, Breezewing. I'm leaving."

"No!" he snapped. "Don't!" His voice was a desperate yowl. "Please, if you're going to leave, then go back to camp! Don't go on another Clan's territory!"

"Why not?" she hissed at him, her fur bristled. Heatherpaw had always hated Breezewing, no matter how handsome he was. _Don't think like that, Heatherpaw! He's not handsome!_

Breezewing sighed, then explained in a loud meow what Heatherpaw did not want to hear.

"Why not??! Because I-I-I-" Breezewing exploded then. "_Because I love you and I want you to be safe, that's why_!" he yowled. Birds on top of ThunderClan trees flew away at the noise. Not too far away, a patrol consisting of Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Hollypaw pricked up their ears to hear what Breezewing had to say.

Breezewing looked down at his paws. Heatherpaw felt so embarrassed. Luckily, no one in WindClan heard except for Tornear, on guard duty for the camp, who already knew.

XXX

"Hey, Heatherpaw, wanna go hunting?"

"Not again," the tabby groaned as Hareclaw chirped away. The apprentice sighed.

"Y'know, Hareclaw, I went hunting this morning," she sighed, making up a random excuse.

"With Breezewing. Yeah, I know. You only brought back a few field mice, though, so I thought we should--"

"No," Heatherpaw meowed firmly. "Unless Nightcloud comes, no."

"She's on patrol," Hareclaw pointed out.

"Okay, then, Whitetail."

"Whitetail and Owlwhisker are with her."

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. "Get Crowfeather, then!" she spat, her hackles raised impatiently.

"Crowfeather and Breezewing and Tornear are having a 'little talk'."

"Then let's guard the camp!" shouted Heatherpaw. "C'mon, don't stand there, guard duty calls! ONESTAR! MAY HARECLAW AND I GUARD THE CAMP?"

"Mmkr wr nrt," came the muffled response from the medicine cat's den where Barkface was making Onestar eat lots of herbs for his journey to visit the Moonpool. Willowpaw had told Barkface that StarClan wanted WindClan to visit them in a dream. Barkface was eating herbs, too.

"It's not that far," Heatherpaw heard Kestrelpaw point out.

Hareclaw and Heatherpaw went to guard the camp. Nothing exciting happened. Heatherpaw yawned. Her eye twitched. Anything to pass the time. Over the hours, Hareclaw got closer and closer to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw tried to pull away, but Hareclaw didn't want her to. Heatherpaw gulped as she saw Breezewing watching intently. _Uh-oh_.

"Let's stop. Nothing's coming our way, right?" She began to pad away.

"Wait, Heatherpaw. Stop." Hareclaw beckoned her with his tail inside the apprentices' den. He followed her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Why did you want to stop?" he snapped. "I thought we were friends, Heatherpaw. I thought we were...more than that."

"More?" mewed Heatherpaw unsteadily. Great, she thought. Just great. Two toms chasing after me now.

"Yes, more. Heatherpaw, I thought we liked each other."

"Yeah," began Heatherpaw. "We did. We still do. ...Friends can split up sometimes."

"Yes, well..." Hareclaw trailed off, looking sheepish. "I thought we were more than friends."

"Why are you trying to get us alone? Why are you so _worried_ about me?" growled Heatherpaw before she could stop the words from escaping from her mouth.

"Because I..."

XXX

"I can't believe it," Heatherpaw grumbled. "I just _can't believe it_."

"Can't believe what?" asked the chipper Kestrelpaw. They were eating by the apprentices' boulder.

"Your brother and Crowfeather's son--Hareclaw and Breezewing--are both in love with me!" she replied.

"Go with Hareclaw. He's more your age and is much friendlier."

"That's not my problem," Heatherpaw meowed. "It's that I don't like either one! I like someone else!"

"Ah," purred Tornear, who was eating with them. "Lionpaw, is it?"

"No!" she exclaimed at once. "It's...um...well..."

"Is he from ThunderClan?"

"Um...yes. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Tornear and Kestrelpaw nodded eagerly. "Good. ...Okay, it's...Mousefrost."

_It is?_ she asked herself. She didn't _really_ like Mousefrost, did she? No, she didn't! She liked Lionpaw. No! Lionpaw liked her! Mousefrost didn't like her, Mousefrost liked Minnowfish. Not her. "Fine. It's Lionpaw. You were right, Tornear." She shyly flicked her tail. "I only like him as a friend, though. I don't love him."

Tornear nodded. "Interesting. You have a forbidden like."


	8. Medicine  Cats'  Meeting  The  First

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: All right, dudes! Chapter 8 is up!  
**

**Here comes the Mischievous Minnowfish!  
**

**ALLEGIANCES NEXT!!  
**

**  
**

A careless dappled golden cat who smelled like fish led a pale grey cat who smelled the same through the forest. They looked serious and concerned. Following them, unknown to them, was a black cat whose eyes were narrowed--she was pleased. 

A perfect setup.

"MINNOWFISH!" yowled a voice. Minnowfish froze, then disappeared into the bracken. Oh, dear. She knew that voice.

"Mousefrost," she hissed. "Idiot."

Mousefrost growled. "Why must you act so cold, Minnowfish? I came to see you!" He rubbed muzzles with her. Minnowfish pulled away, though.

"Mousefrost."

"What?" asked the ThunderClan tom.

"We'll never have kits. You're a Firestar supporter and I'm a Leopardstar supporter."

"Say they're Pebblestone's kits!" Mousefrost insisted. "You can't go wrong there." Narrowing his eyes, he licked her ear, then mewed, "You taste and smell of ShadowClan. Have you been meeting a cat from there? If so...I know which cat..."

"Which cat?" snarled Minnowfish, not pointing out that Pebblestone was her brother.

"Littlecloud. A _medicine cat_, even worse. I smell it on your fur."

Minnowfish spat at him. "I'm following the medicine cats of RiverClan. They met with Littlecloud here." Her voice was a low, angry hiss. He could be friendlier.

"Look, let me follow them. I'll come back to see you tomorrow at twilight, okay? Meet me at the island."

"The island," he repeated, and they touched noses and parted ways.

XXX

"Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowpaw, Barkface," mewed Leafpool.

"Yes?" chorused the four cats like it had been rehearsed.

"I want to know if you've seen four cats recently. They are: Jaypaw, Kestrelpaw, Lionpaw, and Mousefrost."

Minnowfish froze. _Mousefrost! Tomorrow at twilight on the island! Did Mothwing and Willowpaw hear?_

"Jaypaw?" asked Willowpaw. "No, I've not seen him. Kestrelpaw? Nope, sorry. As for Lionpaw and Mousefrost...well. They attacked WindClan cats a while back. Heatherpaw was among them."

_Heatherpaw?_ thought Minnowfish. _Oh, yes, that WindClan she-cat. Supposed to like Breezewing, Hareclaw, and Lionpaw. Never understood her myself._

"Wait, though. I know what the first part of the prophecy means," added Willowpaw.

"What is it?" asked the four other cats excitedly.

"'Stars will disappear, a lion will choose for a tiger.' It means that StarClan will fade into the background, and a 'lion' will ally with Tigerstar. Not that he'll stay there, of course."

Minnowfish paused. Time to go back now, but first...

Of course! The 'tiger' was Tigerstar. Duh! The lion, though, was...

Could it be true?

..._Lionpaw?_


	9. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Notes: And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, she-cats and tomcats, tomkits and she-kits...I present...THE ALLEGIANCES!!**

**Oh, and the "(or not)"s you see in the descriptions for Squirrelflight's kits...if it says "(or not)" after Squirrelflight, it means s/he's not her kit, and if it says "(or not)" after Brambleclaw, it means s/he's not his kit.  
**

**  
**

_Allegiances_

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Firestar—ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt.

Deputy: Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Jaypaw—mottled grey tom with unseeing blue eyes.

Warriors: Berryfur—cream-coloured tom.

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom.

Hazeltail—small grey-and-white she-cat.

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat.

Apprentice: Icepaw

Honeypelt—light brown tabby she-cat, recently found expecting Thornclaw's kits.

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom.

Cinderclaw—grey tabby she-cat.

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Poppyleg—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches.

Ashfur—pale grey tom (with darker flecks), dark blue eyes.

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Mousefrost—grey-and-white tom.

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)—brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe Of Rushing Water.

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan.

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom.

Greystripe—long-haired grey tom.

Millie—small silver tabby kittypet.

Apprentices: Icepaw—white she-cat.

Hollypaw—black she-cat with green eyes.

Lionpaw—ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxpaw—russet-coloured ginger tabby tom.

Queens: Ferncloud—pale grey she-cat (with darker flecks), green eyes, Dustpelt's mate. Mother of unborn kits.

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, Smokey's mate. Mother of unborn kits.

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, Brambleclaw's mate. Mother of unborn kits.

Kits: Stonekit—pale grey tomkit. Born to Ferncloud and sired by Dustpelt.

Brownkit—dark brown she-kit. Born to Ferncloud and sired by Dustpelt.

Water (Waterkit)—cream she-kit. Born to Daisy and sired by Smokey.

Black (Blackkit)—grey and white tomkit. Born to Daisy and sired by Smokey.

Swift (Swiftkit)—patched black-and-white tomkit. Born to Daisy and sired by Smokey.

Flightkit—ginger tabby tomkit. Born to Squirrelflight and sired by Brambleclaw.

Clawkit—dark grey-and-seemingly-black tabby tomkit. Born to Squirrelflight and sired by Brambleclaw (or not).

Poolkit—black she-kit. Born to Squirrelflight (or not) and sired by Brambleclaw (or not).

Elders: Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Blackstar—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

Apprentice: Ratpaw

Deputy: Russetfur—dark ginger she-cat.

Apprentice: Cricketpaw

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud—very small tabby tom.

Warriors: Oakfur—small brown tom.

Apprentice: Spicepaw

Ivyflower—wiry brown she-cat.

Smokefoot—black tom.

Owlwing—brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Patchpaw

Snowbird—pure white she-cat.

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Blackstar's mate.

Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Toadclaw—black tabby tom.

Applefur—golden-brown tabby she-cat.

Marshtail—thin, dark brown tabby tom.

Apprentices: Ratpaw—large white tom with huge jet-black paws, easily Blackstar's size.

Cricketpaw—black she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws.

Spicepaw—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Patchpaw—orderly tortoiseshell tom.

Pantherpaw—smokey black tom with one white "sock".

Elders: Cedarheart—dark grey tom.

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Leopardstar—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Deputy: Mistyfoot—grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat.

Apprentice: Willowpaw—pale grey she-cat.

Warriors: Blackclaw—smokey black tom.

Voletooth—small brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Reedwhisker—black tom.

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Beechfur—light brown tom.

Rippletail—dark grey tabby she-cat.

Dawnflower—pale grey she-cat, recently found expecting Blackclaw's kits.

Minnowfish—black she-cat.

Dapplepelt—dappled smokey grey she-cat.

Pebblestone—grey tom.

Apprentices: Shadepaw—smokey grey tom.

Pouncepaw—sleek smokey black she-cat.

Elders: Heavystep—thickset tabby tom.

Swallowtail—dark tabby she-cat.

Stonestream—grey tom.

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Onestar—brown tabby tom.

Deputy: Tornear—tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Barkface—short-tailed brown tom.

Kestrelpaw—red-brown tabby tom.

Warriors: Hareclaw—light brown tom--loves Heatherpaw.

Crowfeather—dark grey tom.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom.

Whitetail—small white she-cat, recently found to be expecting Webfoot's kits.

Breezewing—dark smokey grey tom--loves Heatherpaw.

Nightcloud—black she-cat.

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws.

Apprentices: Heatherpaw—grey tabby she-cat with heather-coloured eyes.

Dapplepaw—dark brindled she-cat.

Elders: Morningflower—very old tortoiseshell queen.

Webfoot—dark grey tabby tom.


End file.
